Crazy Days and Sleepless Nights
by melissamcmahon
Summary: Shane McMahon finds love is the most unlikelist of places......his accounting department....some explicit language. Hey everyone just changed my penname. used to be melissa5
1. The first encounter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS.I WISH I OWNED SHANE, BUT THAT'S UNLIKELY SO.THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS CRYSTAL.. PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.  
  
  
  
  
  
SLAM.  
  
How in the hell did she do that? God she gets under my skin every time. She doesn't even have a clue what she does to me. Why can't she see that she's driving me crazy? She wears those low cut tops and tight jeans that show that cute ass.  
  
CRASH.  
  
"OW! Son of a Bitch!" Shane screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
Great who could this be. "Come in".  
  
Who but the woman that cluttered his dreams every night for the past three weeks had just walked through his door. Great and she was wearing those hip hugging pants and that killer halter top that she wore her first day working with the WWE.  
  
"Can I help you with something Crystal?" Shane asked as he watched her walked over swaying her hips as she flipped through papers.  
  
"Actually yes you can. I was looking through these papers and I realized that I hadn't asked you to sign them. I need them submitted before tomorrow or they will be late." Crystal replied walking up to Shane. She hadn't noticed him staring at her.  
  
She walked over to him, and all he could smell was her.  
  
"Ok, show me where I need to sign." Shane said swallowing hard trying to remember to breath.  
  
Handing him the papers she blushed. Crystal had had a crush on Shane since she was a teenager, and she couldn't believe that she was working for the man himself.  
  
"Is that all you need Crystal?" Shane asked trying to move away without acting weird.  
  
Crystal thought for a minute and shook her head no. "I'll talk to you later Mr. McMahon." She turned to walk out, but Shane grabbed her by the arm.  
  
Crystal shot him a confused look.  
  
"Crystal, please call me Shane. I feel old when people call me so formally."  
  
Crystal blushed and nodded. "Sorry Mr.. I mean Shane."  
  
Shane smiled. "The next time you call me Mr. McMahon I'm going to have to punish you." Shane winked and smiled when he saw her blush.  
  
He let her go but not before lightly brushing his lips over hers.  
  
Damn, I shouldn't have done that. I'm never going to get the taste of her of my lips. Damn.  
  
Crystal stood there for a moment in a full blush, turned and all but ran out of the room in complete shock. 


	2. The makings of Plan A

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS.I WISH I OWNED SHANE, BUT THAT'S UNLIKELY SO.THE ONLY CHARACTER I OWN IS CRYSTAL.. PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.  
  
Shane paced in and out of his office thinking about HER. Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could he let himself do that? He'd made a mistake once falling for the girl next door, and now he was hitting on a woman not even in his league.  
  
Shane thought back to Marissa and shuddered. He thought that what they had was love. He gave a shudder even though the air was hot and smelled of Crystal. Crystal. God what had he been thinking.  
  
Pacing back and forth he thought of the past with his now ex-wife. She had been his everything, but all of his dreams of having children with her were crushed when he came home to find her in bed with another man.  
  
He slammed his fist on the desk and cursed. Why can't he get her out of his head?  
  
Frustrated Shane picked up the phone and told his secretary to cancel all of his appointments. He needed to get out of his office before he either did damage or went crazy.  
  
He walked out of his office and slammed the door shut almost shattering the glass.  
  
Jeff Hardy passed Shane in the hallway and was completely stunned when Shane told Jeff to go to hell.  
  
"Man what's his problem?" Jeff asked his secretary.  
  
"It's the girl. She's finally gotten to him." Shane's secretary said while typing out a paper with lightning speed.  
  
"Who? What?" Jeff asked confused.  
  
"Crystal. His accountant. She's finally gotten to him. She's had a thing for him since she started here."  
  
Jeff walked away totally confused shaking his head.  
  
Meanwhile Crystal was back in her office replaying the scene over and over again in her head. When she left his office she felt lightheaded and dizzy with desire. She wanted him even more now than ever before.  
  
When her phone rang she jumped.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Crystal, it's me Shane. I need you."  
  
"N-n-need me?" "I mean I need to see you in my office right away. I just got in some financial reports and I need to go over them with you." Shane said knowing that he was lying straight through his teeth. He just needed to see her, taste her, and touch her.  
  
Think business Shane think business.  
  
"Um, I uh can be to your office in say 10 minutes?" She asked blushing thinking about what had happened the last time they were alone in his office.  
  
Shane swallowed and released the breath that he had been holding.  
  
"Great, I'll see you then."  
  
Shane hung up the phone and smiled. Plan A is now in action. 


	3. Plan A

Crystal walked up the stairs to get to Shane's office, and was so nervous that she dropped her papers several times on the steps. She would go over the papers and get out. She couldn't be in closed quarters with him for to long.  
  
Crystal walked towards his office and took a deep breath. She noticed Shane's secretary smiling for the first time and was curious as to why, but the door to Shane's office opened.  
  
"I hope that's coffee in that cup, cause we'll be here for a while." Shane said holding up a personnel folder that was pretty thick.  
  
She groaned inwardly. "No, it's not, but can I run to Dunkies and get some?"  
  
"Nope, we've got to get to work. Sarah would you mind getting us coffee please." Shane said to his secretary.  
  
She laughed and nodded her head. Crystal was thankful for the distraction.  
  
Once Sarah had left Shane ushered Crystal into his office. What she didn't see, was him locking the door. He smiled and put the key in his pocket.  
  
"So, where do we start?" Crystal asked shifting her weight from left foot to right foot nervously.  
  
Shane walked over to her and put his hand on her lower back ushering her once again over to his office couch.  
  
"Why don't you make yourself comfortable while I put on some music that might help us get through this tedious task." Shane said smiling to himself. Plan A is iniciated.  
  
"Um, ok."  
  
Shane turned on his favorite classical CD while Crystal sat with her nerves twisted tightly on the couch.  
  
Shane walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Crystal.  
  
She slowly inched away and then looked at the desk of papers.  
  
"So where do we start?" She asked again.  
  
They started working and about an hour later Shane turned to her. "Crystal would you like to take a break?"  
  
"Um sure. My neck is kinda getting soar from looking down so much." She said rubbing her neck. "Here, let me give you a neck rub, turn around."  
  
"Um, ok." She said as she turned around.  
  
Shane started to rub her neck. When he did, she gave a little moan. He smiled and made his next move.  
  
He kissed her neck. Lightly, but enough to make her gasp. He kept kissing her neck, and sucking on it lightly. When she leaned into him he smiled and then kissed her. Brushing his lips over hers.  
  
Shane groaned and deepened the kiss. Sliding his tongue over her lips. When she opened her mouth to moan his tongue slipped into her mouth and began to mimic the primal mating dance that he couldn't wait to dance with her.  
  
She moaned and leaned more into him. She couldn't get enough of him. Until reality hit them both that is. Sarah knocked on the door and Shane growled his frustration. When he did Crystal jumped off the couch and walked over to the door blushing.  
  
She tried opening it, but it wouldn't open. "Um, Shane I think that there's something wrong with your door."  
  
"No, there isn't. I locked the door." He said simply.  
  
"I think I should go now. Please." She begged.  
  
"Stay, please. Let me make love to you." Shit. That slipped.  
  
"M-m-make love to me. I don't think so Shane. Please, can I go now?" She tugged on the door handle.  
  
Shane sighed and unlocked the door, but not before kissing her one last time.  
  
When she left he cursed himself and wondered how he was going to get her alone again. 


	4. Crystals Move

Disclaimer: Same as always. I own nothing but Crystal. Gets down on her hands and knees.please don't sue me!  
  
Shane went home that night pissed off and frustrated in every way possible. He turned on his computer to try and do some work, but as always it seemed that Crystals image would prevent him from working.  
  
Why did I have to be stupid enough to try and make love with her? Frustrated he slammed his fist on the table and shut down the computer. I can't work, I can't sleep, and I feel like a virginal teenage boy when I get within 50ft of her. My god, you would think that I was in love with her or something.maybe it was. Nah, its not love, I just haven't gotten laid in so long that I've forgotten what it feels like.  
  
What am I going to do? I want her so badly I can't get her out of my mind. Think Shane think. If you were her what would you be doing right about now? Sitting at home and crying or either that pacing around her kitchen wondering what she could throw at me.  
  
  
  
Crystal was pacing in her kitchen, however, she was thinking about why she had just walked out on Shane McMahon. She had a crush on the man since the first day she saw him walking down to the ring, but when he actually approached her she freaked out and ran.  
  
Ok, I need to correct what went wrong, but how? Crystal started plotting knowing that she would be putting the plan into action the next day.  
  
Crystal was an hour late for work when she strolled into the WWE Headquarters. She knew Shane would have to speak with her. But why of all days did she have to pick to seduce Shane McMahon? Ack, it's like 95 degrees out today.  
  
Crystal walked to her desk, and sure enough her secretary told her to go see Shane in his office pronto. She smiled and checked to make sure she had a change of cloths in her bag in case he sent her away.  
  
Crystal smiled as she made her way to Shane's office knowing what would be happening behind closed doors. Walking up to the door however, she started to back down. When the door to the office opened, she was about to turn and run away.  
  
"Crystal in my office right now!" Shane snapped.  
  
"Yes Mr. McMahon." She whispered and put her head down smiling hoping that Shane would follow through with his promise from earlier.  
  
Shane watched Crystal walk into his office. He ground his teeth when he saw her bare legs. He wanted her so bad, but first he had to yell at her for coming in an hour late. She had to know the rules if they were going to have a relationship.  
  
"Crystal I'm disappointed in you. You are over an hour late. I don't know why you were an hour late, but I'll hear your explanation in a little while. I want to lay down some ground rules if you and I are going to have a relationship. First off, you will not take advantage of being the boss's girlfriend. You will show up on time just like everyone else. You will still respect me when we are in the office. And why the hell are you wearing a trench couch in the middle of summer! Take it off. You're making me hot."  
  
"Mr. McMahon, I don't think that you want me to do that." 


	5. The Seduction

"Crystal, don't play games with me. Take off that coat right now." Shane snapped.  
  
"Ok Mr. McMahon. Your wish is my command." Crystal slowly slid the coat of her shoulders. She slowly revealed her bare shoulders and stomach.  
  
Shane watched as she slowly dropped her coat. He tried to move his gaze away but he couldn't. His eyes slowly slid down her naked body. He watched her walk away to his door and lock it.  
  
"Crystal, what are you doing?" Shane swallowed.  
  
"I'm picking up where you left off yesterday Mr. McMahon." Crystal said as she sauntered over to Shane. She prayed that she wasn't making a mistake taking this step with her boss.  
  
Shane growled as he closed the distance between them. "What did I tell you about calling Mr. McMahon? Now I'm going to have to punish you." Shane grabbed her and started to slowly caress her body. He pulled her over to the couch and slowly kissed her passionately.  
  
As Shane kissed her he slowly started to run his hand down her body. Letting his fingers glide ever so lightly over her breasts. With his touch she moaned and lifted her chest up for more, almost begging him. He kissed her, and then slowly moved his lips down her neck. He kissed her breasts and lightly licked her left nipple. Crystal moaned and begged for more.  
  
He slowly teased the nipple with his tongue. Letting it grow hard under his touch. When he drew the nipple into his mouth Crystal gasped and the moaned. He lightly nipped her nipple, and then licked his way over to her other nipple.  
  
After his assault of her nipples, Shane continued to slide his hand lower. Caressing her stomach and slowly, inch by inch gliding over her pussy. She moaned in his mouth and kissed him deeply. He let his fingertips glide over the insides of her thighs. She whimpered and moaned begging him for more.  
  
Crystal could feel herself getting wet. She didn't think that she could take much more of his torture. She began to move her hips against his hand when he suddenly pulled away.  
  
"Not here, not tonight" he whispered.  
  
"What? I thought you wanted me."  
  
"I do, but not like this. Not here. I want you in my bed tied to it begging me to make love to you. I want to hear you scream out my name in ecstasy. And then I'm going to do it all over again." Shane lightly nipped her ear and then kissed her deeply.  
  
"Shane please, I want to do it now. I can't wait. Please."  
  
"No."  
  
"Shane, why are you doing this?"  
  
"I told you that if you called me Mr. McMahon again I was going to punish you. And believe me Crystal this is just the beginning." 


	6. The Meeting Before the Dance

Disclaimer: Same as always. Vince you are a mad genius, and I'm just a meek shadow in the back round who owns nothing.Please don't sue me...I don't have much to give you anyway.  
  
  
  
That night Crystal went home frustrated in more ways than one. She couldn't believe that Shane had just walked out on her! Her thoughts drifted back to the feeling of him touching her and she shivered.  
  
"What the hell can I do to get him in bed with me?!" Crystal said looking at her cat.  
  
The cat just meowed and went about curling up and falling back to sleep. "Some help you are." Crystal mumbled.  
  
She knew she would never sleep. There was just no chance of it, so she popped in her favorite video. Summer Slam 2000. And whenever HE came onto the screen she could feel her pulse pick up as she remembered what his lips felt like.no, no, no. She shouldn't be thinking of him.  
  
Meanwhile back in his office Shane was trying to figure out what the hell he had just done. The woman he wanted had walked into his office and asked him to make love to her and he had said no.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself McMahon. You've fought with the board of directors, you can overcome one woman." And then a thought hit him.  
  
Hadn't he told Crystal that there was more to come? Wasn't she expecting more? But the real question that lay at hand, is could he handle giving and not receiving? He knew that he had willpower, but a man could only take so much.  
  
Shane looked down at his date book. "Oh just what I need. Another one of Mom's Christmas parties.Oh my god I'm a genius! I'll invite Crystal to the party and tease her. She'll never see it coming! Yes!"  
  
The next day Shane called Crystal into his office. When she arrived, she was beat red and looking at the floor. He could tell that she was still embarrassed at what had happened the day before.  
  
"Crystal, look I know things, um, got out of hand yesterday. I'm willing to put that aside and never mention it again, on one condition." Shane said laughing to himself.  
  
"And, um, w-what is that?" Crystal asked nervously.  
  
"Well as you know there is a huge Christmas party this weekend that my mom throws every year. As her son I'm required to bring a date. If you catch my drift."  
  
"You want me to go with you to a party that your mom throwing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And then you'll forget yesterday even happened?"  
  
"You guessed it"  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"There is no catch. Just be my date, and then I'll pretend yesterday never happened."  
  
"Well.I guess I can go, but what should I wear."  
  
"Oh, I can have something arranged to be delivered to your house before the party."  
  
"Ok. I guess I'll see you then." Crystal said as she stood up.  
  
"Not so fast." Shane got up and walked over to Crystal. He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hand on her waist and let it slowly slide down the front of her skirt. Crystal gasped, almost shocked that Shane did that and tried to pull away.  
  
Shane pulled her closer by moving his other hand to her back. He slowly slid his other hand up her skirt and found she was wearing a thong. Pleased he smiled and kissed her again. Pushing the thong aside he teased her clit with his middle finger. When she moaned he dipped two of his fingers inside her and slowly began to move them in and out of her.  
  
"Shane. Oh god." Gasping for breath Crystal grabbed onto his shirt. He moved his fingers in and out faster.  
  
"Shane I'm close. Please don't stop. Please" Crystal moaned. Knowing she would come at any moment. And then he stopped. Groaning she pushed against his fingers, but he quickly pulled them out.  
  
He only smiled before she half stormed and half floated out of his office. But damn he wanted to make her scream his name.  
  
Just not yet. 


	7. Shane's Game

Disclaimer: Same as always.All hail the mighty Vince McMahon, and his gorgeous son Shane  
  
  
  
The next few days flew by for Crystal, and she almost forgot her promise to Shane. Except when she got home on Friday night and there was the most gorgeous evening gown she had ever seen laying on her bed.  
  
She couldn't believe that he had kept his word. She was dying to try on the dress, but first she needed to take a shower. Crystal walked into her bathroom and was shocked to find the tub filled with warm water and bubbles.  
  
On her sink was a letter from Shane.  
  
Dear Crystal,  
  
I'm at home right now as you're reading this note. I couldn't stop thinking about you today. I hope you don't mind, but your building manager let me into your apartment. I've noticed how hard you've been working that beautiful body of yours, and I figured that you would appreciate a nice relaxing bath.  
  
  
  
Crystal sank into the tub and continued to read the letter from Shane.  
  
I'm guessing that you're letting all that warm water caress your skin. Have you thought about me Crystal? Do you ever wake up in the middle of the night sweating because you've just had the best orgasm of your life, only to realize that it was a dream?  
  
Picture this Crystal. I'm sitting in that bathtub with you. I slowly let my hands wander down you body while I'm kissing your neck. I can hear you moaning. God, that turns me on so much. Can you feel my erection pressing against your back as I let my hand slide down to your thighs?  
  
I'm slowly caressing the inside of your thighs occasionally hitting your clit. Do you like that Crystal? I can hear you moaning. I love that sound. Now Crystal your supposed to be relaxing. What's that? You don't want to relax?  
  
Well Crystal I'm sorry to hear that. I hope you love the dress that I have sent for you. I know you'll look like a knock out in it. The shoes are in a bag in your closet.  
  
Have sweet dreams Crystal.  
  
Only yours, Shane  
  
Crystal could hardly breath. She was so beyond turned on. She wished that she knew where he lived because she would have to kill him after she made love to him.  
  
Crystal got out of her bath and let some out the water slowly slide down her body. Then she slowly started to wipe every inch of her body dry. She couldn't wait to try on that dress.  
  
She walked into her bedroom and lifted up the dress and nearly dropped it. Under the dress lay a black lace bra and panty set, just in her size. She couldn't believe it. She put them on and then ever so carefully slid the dress over her head.  
  
Silk. The dress was made out of silk. Crystal couldn't believe it. It felt so smooth and cool against her warm skin. It was turning her on even more. Damn that Shane. She would have to hurt him.  
  
It was so beautiful though. The baby blue material brought out the blue in her eyes. It fit her perfectly around all her curves. The spaghetti straps were perfect for a dress with gloves. She couldn't get over how good she looked. Carefully she hung up the dress put her regular underwear back on and pajama's and tried to sleep.  
  
  
  
Shane knew that Crystal wouldn't be able to fall asleep so he didn't feel bad when he called.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Crystal. Did you enjoy reading my letter?" Shane whispered into the phone  
  
"Yes. The dress is beautiful."  
  
"I knew it would be on you. Crystal, tell me what you're wearing right now."  
  
"Excuse me." Crystal choked out.  
  
"Tell me what you're wearing."  
  
"Um a um long pink t-shirt and a light pink thong."  
  
"Mmmmm. I like the sound of that. Crystal."  
  
"Y-yes Shane"  
  
"Take it off. Now."  
  
"Um ok."  
  
Crystal began to undress. When she was finally naked under the covers she picked up the receiver again.  
  
"I'm uh. I did what you asked."  
  
"Good. We're going to play a game Crystal. Do you like games?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good. Lay back and close your eyes Crystal. You're going to love this." 


	8. Late At Night

Disclaimer: The all mighty Vince McMahon. He owns all.except Crystal and my seemingly huge infatuation of his hottie son Shane. Please, I'm begging you; don't sue me.I'm beyond broke anyway.  
  
Shane took a deep breath. He was nervous, but excited all at the same time. He loved hearing Crystal moan his name.  
  
"Crystal have you ever had phone sex?"  
  
"N-n-no"  
  
Shane smiled. "Well then this will be a first for both of us."  
  
"Close those baby blue's honey. Did you close them?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Crystal was beyond turned on as she slowly closed her eyes. His voice sounded husky, and it was turning her on hearing her name.  
  
"Now Crystal, picture me there with you. Lying next to you naked, running my hands over your body. Slide your hand down to your breasts Crystal. When you get there I want you to lightly roll your fingers over your nipples and play with them."  
  
Crystal did as she was told and she let out a huge moan. "Oh Shane. God this feels good."  
  
Shane smiled as he stroked himself to her moans. She was turning him on so much.  
  
"Now Crystal, do you remember what I did to you in my office?"  
  
"Yyyeesss"  
  
"Do that to yourself Crystal. Touch yourself there."  
  
She slowly slid her hand down her to her pussy. She slipped her finger inside and gasped at how good it felt to touch herself. She back to rub her clit in a slow circular motion. She let out a loud moan and begged Shane to keep going.  
  
"Picture me doing that to you Crystal. Can you feel my fingers inside your pussy? Gliding in and out? Crystal go faster. Pick up the pace." Shane almost groaned when he heard her scream in pleasure. He stroked himself faster. He wouldn't let himself cum until she did.  
  
"Crystal let me hear you come. Scream my name when you come."  
  
"Shane I.I'm so close. OH GOD! SHANE! SHANE I'M COMING!" Crystal screamed.  
  
Shane groaned and let himself go. She was amazing. He had to have her. But, she needed to be tortured just a little bit more. At the dance, and then he would have her.  
  
"Shane, are you still there?" Crystal whispered trying to regain her breath.  
  
"Yes honey I'm still here. Did you enjoy that?" Shane asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"MMMM, I loved it. I never knew it could be so like that."  
  
"Crystal, have you ever made love before?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Have you ever made love before?"  
  
"N-n-no I haven't." She said turning red.  
  
He smiled. "You're a virgin?"  
  
"No. I uh have just never made love. I've had sex, never love." She said knowing that wasn't completely true. She'd only had sex once and she stopped it because he was hurting her too much.  
  
"Crystal, how many times have you had sex?"  
  
"Why do you want to know that Shane?"  
  
"So that I know how slowly to take it with you" He said gently.  
  
"Oh I've only really had sex once, but it hurt to much, so I made him stop." She said blushing.  
  
Shane frowned. That meant she was still a virgin probably. He sighed. Damn. That meant he was going to have to take it really slow.  
  
"Crystal, do you want me?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Do you want me? Do you want to have sex.no do you want me to make love to you?"  
  
"Y-y-yes. Yes I do."  
  
Shane smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow night Crystal. Sweet dreams." As he slowly replaced the receiver on the base he was in shock. She was a virgin, and she wanted to have sex with him. He knew he was going to have to be in total control. He wanted to make her first time memorable.  
  
He was still going to tease her and get her excited because tomorrow night was going to be the night. Shane smiled as he shut off his bedroom light. 


	9. The Christmas Party

Disclaimer: As always..I own nothing except my dreams of capturing Shane, and having my way with him.oh and of course the character of Crystal.  
  
  
  
Lying in her bed Crystal tossed and turned all night. She kept replaying the conversation in her head. Finally at 5:30 she gave up on sleep. Getting out of bed she went in and took a shower and got dressed.  
  
Sitting in the living room with her second cup of coffee reading a book, Crystal starting getting nervous. Tonight she would have to go with Shane to the party. Tonight she got to spend one night with Shane McMahon.  
  
He won't want you. You're nothing but the accountant. He just likes your work.  
  
Crystal shook her head and finished her coffee. She shouldn't think like that. She needed to be more confident, and sexier. She needed to get some sleep. Curling up on her couch under a blanket she fell asleep. Dreaming of only Shane making love to her.  
  
Ring, ring, ring.  
  
Bolting off the couch Crystal looked at the clock. "Damn it! It's six thirty!" Running she grabbed the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Are you going to let me in or what?" Shane said smiling to himself.  
  
"Huh, oh right. I'll be right there." Hanging up Crystal cursed. Walking to her front door her mouth dropped. There was Shane with a dozen red roses wearing a tux and a frown.  
  
"Your not ready."  
  
"I'm sorry, I fell asleep on the couch. I didn't sleep last night, but give me 20 minutes, half hour at the max and I'll be ready." She said while leading him into the living room.  
  
Running up the stairs Crystal started panicking. She only had given herself a half hour to get ready. What was she thinking? She should tell him she couldn't go.  
  
A half hour later Crystal came down the stairs. And the look on his face made her smile. His jaw dropped and you could tell that he had an erection. She smiled at him swaying her hips walking over to him.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Shane smiled. Kissing her lightly. "Hi. You look amazing."  
  
She smiled and kissed him back. In the limo Shane put his arm around her waste. When Shane nibbled on ear she giggled. Kissing her Shane pulled her close. "Crystal, I want you to spend the night with me."  
  
Crystal pulled back almost shocked. "I Shane I can't."  
  
"Can't or won't Crystal?"  
  
"Can't".  
  
Grinding his teeth, but taking a deep breath he tried to calm down. "Why not Crystal? Look, if you don't want me then just tell me, and I'll leave you alone. It's as simple as that."  
  
"No Shane it's not that simple. You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Try me Crystal. I've heard it all, so just tell me."  
  
"Mr. McMahon, we're here." The limo driver said getting out of the car to open the door for him.  
  
"This discussion isn't over just yet Crystal." Shane said kissing her before he got out.  
  
  
  
As the night went on Crystal continued to avoid Shane, Dancing with anyone that would ask, talking to anyone that would listen. She just didn't want to be left alone around him. Towards the end of the night however that became more and more difficult.  
  
Trying to sneak out Crystal went outside and waited for a cab. Looking around to make sure Shane hadn't noticed she breathed a sigh of relief. She was confused and she needed time to think. Leaning against the bricks Crystal let her eyes close.  
  
Not hearing anyone come up behind her Crystal jumped when she felt arms slips around her waist. "Relax. I'm not going to bite Crystal." Shane whispered.  
  
"And where were you off to?"  
  
"I uh I was kinda tired so I was going to head home. I figured that you'd want to stay and hang out with your friends."  
  
"I don't think so. I think you were trying to sneak away."  
  
Blushing Crystal knew she had been caught. When the limo pulled up she reluctantly got in. Shane pulled her close to him. "If your tired you can go to sleep Crystal." He said as he watched her yawn for the third time.  
  
Yawning yet again, Crystal mumbled, "I'm not tired."  
  
Placing her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder Crystal fell asleep. 


	10. Waking Up

Disclaimer: You know the routine.. I'm going to stop writing these stupid things from now on. We all know that the all mighty Vincent K. McMahon owns all except Crystal.  
  
Smiling Shane wrapped his arm around her hugging her close. He told the limo driver to just go straight to his house. If this were the only way he'd get her to come home with him, then that's the way it had to be.  
  
Carefully carrying Crystal into the house and up the stairs to his master bedroom Shane placed her onto his bed. Sitting her up he unzipped the dress and slid down the straps. Crystal groaned a little, but she didn't wake up.  
  
Sliding the dress off Shane quickly undressed Crystal. Slipping one of his t-shirts over her, he laid her down and pulled the covers up. Kissing her before stripping out of his own clothes Shane smiled.  
  
Slipping under the sheets in only his boxers Shane reached for Crystal. Pulling her close to him, he kissed her. Crystal stirred slightly, but suddenly she put her arm over his chest and snuggled up to him. Shane smiled and shook his head.  
  
He could feel himself grow hard. Damn it. She always did this to him. Shifting slightly Shane adjusted himself. He needed to calm down. It wouldn't be good if Crystal were to wake up right now. Groaning when her hand slipped down Shane feel asleep with Crystal in his arms.  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Crystal stretched and yawned as she woke up. Smiling she couldn't remember sleeping so well. Suddenly Crystal froze. She could feel the warm hand around her waist holding her protectively. Then she looked up. Her jaw dropped and she tried to scream, but nothing came out.  
  
Trying to pull away Crystal struggled with Shane's hand. Smiling at her he suddenly sat up. "Good morning Crystal." Shane said kissing her and pulling her closer. Sliding his tongue over her lip Shane plunged into her mouth. Kissing her greedily.  
  
Crystal suddenly pulled back. Looking around Crystal started to panic. "Where am I? And please tell me we didn't do anything outrageous last night? Oh, and do you have any aspirin cause I have a killer headache?" 


	11. Starting Between The Sheets

WARNING: Explicit language in this chapter if you DON'T want to read it, please turn back now!!!!  
  
Shane laughed. "Your in my bedroom. No we didn't do anything outrageous last night. And yes I have aspirin."  
  
Crystal groaned. Rolling over and pulling a pillow over her head Crystal attempted to go back to sleep when it hit her where she was sleeping. "What do you mean I'm in your bedroom? How did I get here?"  
  
"I carried you up the stairs. I didn't want to go through your purse, and you looked so comfortable sleeping against me in the limo I didn't think that you would mind coming home with me."  
  
Shane sat on the edge of the bed and kissed Crystal lightly. Pulling Shane down into a deeper kiss Crystal moaned. She knew that she wanted more, but she didn't know how far to trust him.  
  
Shane slowly let his hand wander down her body. Moaning Crystal arched her back almost begging for more of his touch. It had never been like this before. She wanted his touch, and couldn't get enough.  
  
Shane smiled. "Crystal, let me make love to you." He lightly nipped her ear, and all she could do was moan and nod her head yes.  
  
Kissing her, Shane let his hand slip under her shirt. Sliding his hand slowly up her velvet stomach, he watched her wiggle with anticipation. He brushed his hand lightly over her breasts. Smiling when he saw her nipples pucker under the shirt.  
  
Lowering his head, Shane took a nipple into his mouth and slowly began to suck. Hearing her moan loudly Shane lightly twisted and flicked her other nipple with the hand under her shirt. Switching to her other nipple Shane could feel Crystal wiggling under him.  
  
"Do you like that Crystal?" Shane said taking the nipple into his mouth again.  
  
"Yyyeeeessss." She hissed out.  
  
Arching her back Crystal moaned. She wanted more. And more she got. Shane slid his hand down her stomach. Finding her patch of curls, he could feel the dampness already. He dipped two fingers into her and she moaned louder.  
  
"Shane, oh god, Shane please." She said moving her hips against his fingers.  
  
Sliding two fingers into her, he slid them in and out slowly, mimicking the way he planned on making love to her. She wiggled and thrust her hips against his fingers.  
  
Picking up the pace Shane could tell that she was on the edge. He pulled out and let her squirm. Groaning Crystal begged for him to continue.  
  
"Crystal have you ever explored a man's body before?" Shane said smiling down at a breathless Crystal. 


	12. Coming for the first time

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update folks. I got a sever case of writers block, but I've been treated, and can go on writing. Lol.  
  
Crystal looked and Shane and turned bright red. She went to grab for a sheet cover, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." Shane said as he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
"W-w-why do you want to know that?"  
  
"Because I want to teach you all about making love Crystal." Shane whispered into her ear before lightly nipping it.  
  
Crystal squirmed. She knew she wanted this, but she was still extremely nervous. Shane could see this, and slowly began to tease her some more. He brushed his hands along the inside of her thighs. Kissing her and softly touching her, he whispered "I'll stop whenever you want me to Crystal."  
  
Moaning Crystal knew that Shane was the one. He wasn't like the others. He treated her and her body like a treasure. She wanted him in the worst way. Arching she moaned.  
  
"Shane please don't stop."  
  
He smiled. Sliding her shirt slowly up her body he smiled as he watched her ivory skin being revealed to him. After her shirt was off he could tell that she was a little nervous. "Would you like me to take my shirt off too, Crystal?" She nodded and he took off his shirt.  
  
He was all muscle. Reaching out Crystal ran her hands down his muscled arms and over his well defined stomach. Shane smiled and just let her explore. And then she reached for his belt buckle.  
  
"Hey slow down." He smiled. "We've got all the time in the world to explore. Don't rush it honey."  
  
"I-I-I didn't mean, I was just." He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Don't be afraid to tell me what you want. I'm here for you to explore Crystal."  
  
She smiled and went back to unbuckling his pants. Watching her fumbling hands he smiled. She was so beautiful. She started on the button of the pants, but couldn't get it undone.  
  
Shane stood up and finished undressing. Crystal just stared. He was fully aroused, and when he sat done on the bed Crystal went to reach for it, but pulled back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Crystal the only way you can hurt me is by telling me to stop and walking out."  
  
"I don't want to stop. Can I touch you?"  
  
Shane leaned back on his elbows. "Be my guest."  
  
Crystal smiled and lightly touched the head. When he moaned she pulled back. "No, honey, that felt good. You can keep doing that."  
  
She rubbed him slowly up and down. She was amazed at how soft he was. He was so hard, but the skin was soft. Leaning down she took it into her mouth. Shane moaned and she started sucking.  
  
After about two minutes of her mouth working magic on him he pulled her away. "Did I do something wrong? Did you not like that?"  
  
"No sweetie, I loved every minute of it, however if I had let you keep going, that would have been the end of our fun and games."  
  
"Crystal, lay back." Shane said watching her as she lay down on the bed. Parting her thighs he could hear her gasp. "You'll like this honey, I promise." He slowly slid off her underwear listening for any signs that signaled that she wanted to stop. When he got them off he slid Crystal to the edge of the bed and parted her thighs more.  
  
He could hear her moans as he kissed and licked the inside of her thighs. Kissing her on the thigh one last time, he waited a moment for her to protest. When she didn't he slid his tongue inside and found her clit. He licked it while sliding his fingers in and out as he had before.  
  
Crystal was wiggling on the bed moaning loudly. No man had ever done this to her before and it was driving her crazy. She could feel her body getting hotter and hotter. It was amazing. Grabbing the sheets she arched. Then she was floating.  
  
Shane continued to lick her until her climaxed finished. Smiling he crawled up onto the bed with her and smiled. She was panting and her eyes were closed. She was smiling and moaning softly.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"That was amazing. I've never felt like that."  
  
Shane just smiled. "Would you like to do more Crystal?"  
  
Kissing her, he let his hand slide over her breasts. She moaned, but didn't think that her body could take anymore of the pleasure that he was giving her. "Shane, I don't think that my body could do anymore."  
  
Letting out a loud moan as Shane found her clit again. Rubbing it at different paces, making her squirm and moan more. Sucking on her nipples as he did so, he knew that she was close. "Crystal, may I make love to you?"  
  
Moaning she nodded her head yes. Sliding her lengthwise he laid her head onto the pillows and got up. "Wait, where are you going?" Crystal asked afraid he was going to leave her.  
  
"I need to get something in the bathroom, I promise I'll be right back princess." He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Grabbing several condom packages Shane walked back into the room. Crystal was looking around biting her bottom lip. When she spotted him she smiled.  
  
Dropping the packets onto the nightstand Shane ripped open one and put it on. Parting her thighs he tested to make sure that she was ready for him.  
  
"Crystal, I'm not going to lie to you honey. This may hurt."  
  
"I don't care. Please I want you inside me." 


	13. Under the covers

A/N: Again I apologize for the delay folks. I've been busy with school and all that fun stuff.  
  
Shane leaned down and kissed her lightly. He slid between her legs when suddenly the phone rang. Shane groaned and picked up the phone.  
  
"This had better be good whoever this is." Shane growled into the phone.  
  
"Shane it's Vince we need you in the office now. Steph is having problems with the writing staff. I would help except for the fact that your mom and I are in Vegas."  
  
"Dad I'm kinda in the middle of something. Can't it wait?"  
  
"No. Get down to the office now. Your sister is in trouble. I expect you to be there for her."  
  
"Fine." Shane slammed down the phone. "Crystal, I'm so sorry. That was my dad. Steph's in trouble and I need to go help her. She's freaking out and called dad. I was the last resort. I'm sorry. Will you stay?"  
  
Crystal had gotten up and started to get dressed. "Shane I'll talk to you later. I should go."  
  
Shane grabbed Crystal by the arm and kissed her deeply. "Please stay. Stay the night. We'll order in, and I'll make sweet passionate love to you." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Shane, I don't know about this."  
  
"I'll be back in two hours. If Steph can't figure it out by then, then she can deal with it on her own. Please."  
  
Crystal smiled and nodded her head yes. "I'll have dinner by the time you get back."  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
Shane walked through the door and dropped his brief case on the floor. He was just about to sit down on the couch, but he smelled something cooking in the kitchen. Crystal. She was still here.  
  
He walked through the doorway to the kitchen. "Mmmmmmm. That smells wonderful Crystal."  
  
She gasped. She hadn't heard him come in. "Shane. Have a seat. You look exhausted. What did Stephanie do this time to screw things up?"  
  
She pulled a roast out of the oven while Shane explained what had happened. Twenty minutes later they sat in the living room eating. After dinner Shane and Crystal just sat on the couch talking.  
  
"Crystal, would you move in with me? I know this is kinda sudden, but I really like you. I don't want to pressure you into anything that you're not ready for."  
  
Crystal smiled at how thoughtful he was being. "Yes Shane I'll move in with you." She bit her lip not knowing what to expect next.  
  
Shane leaned over and kissed her deeply. Taking her hand in his Shane led her upstairs and into his master bedroom. That night they made love. Crystal lost her virginity and her heart.  
  
The next morning she woke up snuggled next to Shane. He was lightly caressing her skin.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Morning to you too. Shane."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Was last night a dream?"  
  
"If it was, please don't wake me up. Last night was incredible. You were absolutely amazing." He leaned down to kiss her. This time the doorbell rang.  
  
  
  
Ok guys, I want to try something different. Tell me who you want to be at the door. Please R/R  
  
A. Vince B. Marissa C. Stephanie D. Other 


	14. Tables turned

A/N: Sorry guys. A bunch of stuff came up and to top all the stuff off I decided to get writers block. Oh well.here it is. Oh, and I have to apologize.there is some major Marissa bashing in this chapter. Sorry Marissa, but your man is a hot commodity.  
  
The pounding on the door continued. Shane tried to ignore it, but the person seemed very persistent. Shane sighed as he kissed Crystal again.  
  
"Honey, I need to get the door. If you want to jump in and take a shower and freshen up go right ahead. When you're ready come on downstairs and I'll have breakfast. Is that ok?"  
  
Crystal nodded as she made her way into the bathroom. Shane and her had the most incredible night. Everything seemed to be going her way. She had a great job, a sexy boss that she was now dating. She smiled at that thought.  
  
Downstairs was a whole different story. Shane had gone downstairs with a grin a mile wide. He knew that he was in love. She was perfect for him. Willing to try anything. He smiled at the things that they had done the night before.  
  
His smile faded when he opened the door.  
  
"Hello Shane. Took you long enough to open the door." Marissa said smirking.  
  
She looked Shane up and down. Noticing he was still in his pajama pants at noon she started to get suspicious.  
  
"Marissa what do you want? You already took everything that belonged to you."  
  
"What's the matter Shane? Are you trying to hide something from me?"  
  
"No Marissa, but my girlfriend is here, and I don't want you to start any of your normal bullshit."  
  
"Shane, I'm insulted. Do you honestly think I would do anything to your girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes. Now what do you want?"  
  
"I want you back Shane. I made a horrible mistake by cheating on you. I'm sorry."  
  
"No."  
  
"What do you mean no?" Marissa asked firmly.  
  
At this point Crystal was walking down the stairs. She could hear Shane and some woman arguing. She could also tell that Shane was not very happy at that moment.  
  
"Get out of my house Marissa. I don't ever want to see you around here ever again."  
  
Shane was holding open the door to let Marissa out. Crystal was at the bottom of the stairs watching everything that was happening, but she couldn't hear anything that was being said.  
  
Marissa walked up to Shane. She kissed him hard on the lips. Crystal saw this and started to cry. She couldn't believe that Shane had lied to her.  
  
After Marissa left Shane closed the door and wiped his mouth. He was going to need to brush his teeth a hundred times to get that slime feeling out of his mouth. He turned around and saw Crystal sitting on the bottom step crying.  
  
Shane's whole face turned chalk white. She must have seen that disgusting kiss. Shit. He knew that he had a lot of explaining to do. He just hoped that she believed him. Swallowing he walked over to Crystal.  
  
"Honey?"  
  
Through her tears all Shane could hear was "Don't".  
  
"Don't.call.me.that.when.you.know.you're.in.love.with.someone. else."  
  
Shane walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Honey, I'm not in love with her. Do you know who that was?"  
  
Crystal shook her head no. She had a clue of who it might be, but it didn't matter. He still kissed her.  
  
"Crystal, that was my ex-wife Marissa."  
  
"Why was" sniff "she here?"  
  
"Because she wanted me back."  
  
"Then you don't want me then?"  
  
"No. I want to be with you Crystal. I don't want her. I'm.I love you Crystal."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Then why did you kiss her?"  
  
"I didn't kiss her Crystal. She kissed me to try and get me back, but it didn't work. My heart belongs to you."  
  
Crystal smiled, but she still wasn't convinced.  
  
Shane held her on the stairs and just let her cry. He knew that she would need.NOW WHAT?  
  
Shane's pager started to vibrate.  
  
I can't believe this is happening now of all times! Shane thought as he looked at his pager.  
  
  
  
Ok guys. tell me who you want to page Shane  
  
Vince Stephanie Linda 


	15. Authors Note

Authors Note:  
  
I'm sorry that I haven't posted in so long. My computer got hit with a mahor virus and I had  
  
to wait for Microsoft to send my computer program. I've also had writers block so if you   
  
want to see the story go some where please feel free to email me at simbany2j@aol.com.  
  
Thanks  
  
melissa 


	16. Close to the end?

A/N Ok so I read this killer book the other day and have come to realize that men are  
  
ditzy. Oh and sorry this is soooooooooo short.  
  
Shane reached over and grabbed his pager and then drew a hand down his face.  
  
Why did Stephanie always pick the most inopertune times to page him?  
  
Crystal looked at the pager and then at Shane. She knew that he would have to answer it.  
  
Shane looked at her with sad eyes. He knew she needed him, but he also knew that Steph  
  
needed him as well.  
  
Crystal shook her head and got up. She had known from the beginning that Shane would always  
  
choose his job over her.  
  
She began to get dressed with more tears in her eyes.  
  
"Crystal, honey what are you doing?" Shane asked with confusion in his eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to torture myself for you Shane. I refuse to. When you have your priorities  
  
straight call me. Until then..." Crystal grabbed her bag and closed the door behind her.  
  
Her mother had always warned her not to get involved with co-workers, and yet here she was  
  
falling in love with her boss. When would she learn?  
  
Four hours later  
  
Shane sat in his office with his head in his hands. The headache that had started when Crystal  
  
left was only getting worse. He had no clue of what she had meant by her last statement. why  
  
couldn't she just accept the fact that he had a responsibility to be here?  
  
Shane slammed his fist down in frustration. "Fine if she can't accept that my job is important  
  
then she can learn to live without me." he grumbled in utter frustration.  
  
Meanwhile back at Crystals home  
  
She stared blankly at the stick. Nope that can't be right. She was just dreaming.  
  
None of this was really happening and this was just lying to her. She couldn't be...  
  
She threw the stick away and tried yet another one. This one will tell me the truth.  
  
Sure enough five minutes later she was getting sick and this she knew was only the beginning. 


	17. Never knowing what to do

The next morning  
  
Crystal layed in bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't believe this was happening. She had  
  
only slept with him twice...well maybe three times. How could this have happened to her?  
  
She was smart and sensible. She was the one that everyone turned to when something like this  
  
happened.  
  
Crystal got up and went into the bathroom. She was tired of this morning sickness. She hadn't  
  
even started the pregnacy yet. UGH. Why did she have to be terribly sick on the day that she  
  
had to give a presentation to Vince.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom, Crystal picked up the phone and dialed Vince's number. When he  
  
picked up she told him that she wouldn't be in because she had a very important doctors appointment  
  
she couldn't miss. And eventhough Vince wasn't very happy about letting her have the day off  
  
he wished her well.  
  
After hanging up with Vince Crystal called her doctor and made an appointment for that day. She  
  
was lucky that there had been a cancelation at the last minute. She was really hoping that the  
  
doctor would tell her that she was just sick and that she wasn't pregnant.  
  
At the office  
  
Shane started pacing in the conference room. Where could everyone be? I know that the meeting  
  
wasn't canceled. Crystal would never call in sick. She was always here even when she was.  
  
Shane looked up just as his dad walked in to the room. Oh boy, he's got that look on his face  
  
again. Shane groaned when he saw that his dad didn't look to happy with him. Which in turn meant  
  
another 45 minute lecture.  
  
"Hey dad. Where is everyone?"  
  
"Shane the meeting was canceled. Didn't you get the memo? No forget the memo. Do you know anything  
  
about Crystal having a doctors appointment today?" Vince glared at him.  
  
"No. And why would I know something like that?" Shane said wondering why Crystal hadn't told him.  
  
"Well that's the reason there is no meeting, although it sounded to me like she had been crying.   
  
What happened Shane? What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Shane groaned. "Crystal was pissed at me because my pager kept going off. She's pissed because  
  
she thinks that my work is more important than her. So, she stormed out the other day and I haven't  
  
heard from her since."  
  
"WHAT?! You're dating an employee????!!!! How many time's do I have to keep reminding you that  
  
that is totally foolish. Now there's a chance that we may have lost one of our best employees because  
  
you couldn't keep it in your pants. Shane I am so disappointed in you right now." Vince sighed and   
  
shook his head. He would teach that boy one day.  
  
At the doctors office  
  
"Are you 100% sure these tests are reading things right? I mean there isn't a chance that it could  
  
be wrong?" Crystal said in an utter panic. This so couldn't be happening right now. It just couldn't.  
  
She started hyperventalting.  
  
"Now Crystal you need to calm down. You could put the baby into shock if you start panicing. I'm taking  
  
it that this wasn't a planned pregnancy."  
  
"This can't be happening. And of course this isn't planned! I just got this job. I can't afford to   
  
loose it now."   
  
"Well for right now I have some pamphlet's on your options. I also have so information for in case  
  
you do decide to go through with this pregnancy. I'll need to see you in a few weeks so on your way  
  
out you need to make another appointment....Oh and congratulations." The doctor said smiling on  
  
her way out.  
  
Crystal got dressed and made her way out to the receptionist. She had a million things she had running  
  
through her mind. What would she tell her parents? What would she tell her friends? And oh god how   
  
was she going to tell Shane that she was pregnant? 


	18. Spilling the beans

Shane sat at home wondering where he had gone wrong in his life. He lost the girl he was in love with. His father was pissed at him.  
  
No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get it right.  
  
He picked up the bottle again and looked at it with disgust before he took a swig. So he had finally reduced himself to this.  
  
Drinking to get that buzz. To make anything feel good. He sighed and threw the bottle across the room wincing when it hit the wall and  
  
shattered. It sounded so much like his heart at the moment.  
  
Back at Crystal's house  
  
Sara, Amy, And Trish were sitting in Crystal's living room. She had called them over to talk, but she had yet to say anything. Amy watched  
  
her as she walked across the room wih a pitcher of sweet tea and a plate of vegetable. She could sense that something was different about her.  
  
What she didn't know, but she was going to find out.  
  
"So spill the beans girl. What's going on?" Amy said cutting right to the chase.  
  
Crystal just shrugged. "Can't I call my friends to hang out with them?"  
  
"Somethings up Chris. Start spilling, cause we can see that you've been crying." Trish said.  
  
"Well since you're all sitting down...."  
  
"Come on girl nothing can shock this group." Sara said not realizing the bomb that was about to be dropped.  
  
Crystal walked over to the couch and just sat there for a couple of minutes.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She finally said.  
  
Amy spit out the sweet tea she had been drinking and Trish nearly choked on the carrot she was chewing on, while Sara's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
There was a silence in the room for a moment while everyone let it sink in.  
  
"So who's the father?" Amy said scolding herself for saying something that insensative.  
  
Crystal's eyes started to tear up. She knew that her friends would be disappointed. She had always been the strong on. Oh well.  
  
"Shane."  
  
"Shane....which one sweetie there are four you know." Trish said.  
  
"McMahon."  
  
"Are you sure? Cause there are a couple of look alikes...."  
  
"Yes I'm sure that my BOSS is the one I slept with. The one who got me pregnant, and the one who made me choose."  
  
"Made you choose? Choose what?"  
  
"He's so in love with his goddamn job that he left me with no other choice but to move on."  
  
"Are you gonna keep the baby?"  
  
"Yes. I am." 


	19. A bad day for Shane

Three Weeks later  
  
Amy and Trish were sitting in Shane's office on thursday morning nervous. They both knew that Shane would be asking questions.  
  
When Shane came storming into his office both Amy and Trish were shocked to see how bad he looked. Shane's hair was in twelve different   
  
directions, his clothes were wrinkled almost like he'd slept in them and he had bags under his eyes.  
  
He sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands completely ignoring the girls. He just sat there wondering how he was going to fix   
  
the mess he was in. His father and mother were pissed at him. Stephanie had basically stopped talking to him and now the guys in the locker  
  
room were ignoring him too. His life was a disaster.  
  
Trish cleared her throat to get his attention.  
  
Shane looked up startled. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Well we were kind of hoping you'd tell us that. We got the message that you wanted to see us in your office pronto at 9 this morning." Amy said  
  
a little annoyed that he had forgotten.  
  
"Oh, right. Um," Shane sat there for a minute and then it dawned on him what he wanted to ask them. "Look I know that you are both really good friends  
  
of Crystal's, and I was hoping you'd tell me the reason that Crystal isn't coming to work and her calling in sick all the time? Why won't she return any of  
  
my phone calls? And what the hell am I going to do to fix everything."  
  
Amy and Trish both looked at each other, both biting their bottom lips. Amy was the first to speak. "Well first I think maybe you should take a little time  
  
off to think about why Crystal is pissed at you. Second, we can't tell you why she isn't coming into work. We are sworn to secrecy."  
  
"Third," said Trish " She won't call you back because she doesn't want to talk to you until you can figure out why she's pissed and come to her with a decent  
  
apoligy. She is really ticked at you, and sorry buddy but flowers and candy just won't cut it this time around. You have really screwed up. Fourth, to fix everything  
  
it's as simple as looking in the mirror and realizing who you are as a person, and seeing where you want to be and WHO you want to be with. Crystal doesn't  
  
want to be second in a relationship Shane. She's been there and she won't do it again."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse us we have to go and catch a plane to the next show. Good luck Shane. And if you break her heart again we'll see to it personally that  
  
you'll wish you had never screwed up." Amy said on the way out the door.  
  
At home  
  
Crystal sat over the toilet chalk white and trying to calm down her stomach. This couldn't be good for the baby. She rinsed out her mouth and crawled back into bed.  
  
She knew at one point she would have to tell Shane. She knew that people were probably asking questions as to why she was out for three weeks, but she didn't care.  
  
Let them mull over it.   
  
She curled up with a black tea and started to read her book when she heard a knock on the door. Not really in the mood for guests she ignored it. When the person  
  
didn't stop, she walked to the door and opened it. "Whatever it is you're selling......" Crystal stopped dead. It was Shane and he had a puppy with him.  
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"Look Crystal I know that I screwed up. I'm sorry. I've done a lot of thinking and I want to be with you. I want you in my life. I've never been happier than I was  
  
when I was with you. I miss spending nights curled up together just holding each other. Please come back to me."  
  
Will she say yes, or will she say no. You'll just have to wait and see. ; ) Hope you like the story so far!!! 


	20. Shane just doesn't get it

Crystal looked at Shane with sadness in her eyes. She turned around and walked away leaving Shane standing at the door. Now was the time to tell him.  
  
"Shane I can't do this. I don't want someone in my life who thinks his job is more important than his family. I'm going to ask you politely to leave." Crystal said swallowing her tears back.  
  
"Crystal I'm not leaving. Please just hear me out. I spoke to Amy and Trish, and I got an earful. They both said some things that should have got me thinking a long time ago.  
  
I know that I've screwed up in the past. There are things that can't be changed." Shane said running his hand down his face.  
  
"I've been to so many places and have done so many things but all of it has felt incomplete. Even when I was with Marissa. She didn't make me happy the way you do.  
  
I go to work everyday happy just knowing that I'll get to see you smiling and joking with the staff. There hasn't been to many times when I could honestly say that I enjoy  
  
going to work."  
  
"I've been trying to live two lives at once, and I can see that it's obviously not working. I know this because you walked out of my life. Now Amy didn't tell me why you  
  
haven't been at work lately, and I am going to over look that. I realize it's personal, but dammit Crystal you've been out for almost three weeks. I need to know why  
  
you've been out so much lately. I have a feeling my mother knows, but I need to know Crystal. I want to change, and I need you around for that change to happen."  
  
Crystal swallows harshly. "Shane please. You need to leave. I can't tell you just yet. I'm not ready. Please."  
  
"Crystal I'm not leaving. Crystal!!"  
  
Crystal runs down to the bathroom and starts to get sick. She didn't want Shane here to witness this. This morning sickness was getting to overwhelming. Getting up  
  
and rinsing her mouth out Crystal picks her head up and looks at the mirror to see Shane standing there his face chalk white.  
  
"Crystal?"  
  
"Well I suppose now that you've seen me getting sick, you're probably going to wonder why I've been avoiding you and any possible strange situations." Crystal grabs a   
  
cool face cloth and wipes her face and neck. " Shane I'm pregnant."  
  
"Pregnant? As in your going to have a baby?"  
  
"Yes thats right."  
  
"Who's?"  
  
"Excuse me?! What the hell do you mean who???????!!!!!"  
  
"Come on Crystal we haven't been together in almost..." Shane ducks as a glass vase goes sailing over his head.  
  
"Don't you EVER accuse ME of cheating Shane! Get out of my house. And don't ever think that you'll ever see YOUR child. Now GET OUT."   
  
Crystal slams the door in Shane's face crying for her broken heart.  
  
Later that night Shane is sitting at home thinking. Father. Baby. Impossible.   
  
He took another long swig of the wine he was drinking. She's going to have my baby. But that can't be. The doctors told me that I was.....  
  
Sorry this chapter isn't that great. I have been having writer's block as of late, but I hope you enjoy this attemp at another chapter 


	21. AN

ok guys just a quick a/n. im terribly sorry i haven't updated in so long. i've been extremely busy as of late with my new job and   
  
dealing with some major writers block. i will hopefully posting a new chaper soon. HAPPY 4TH OF JULY EVERYONE!!!!! 


	22. confronting the bitch

Shane took the bottle of Jack Daniels across the room. "Stupid Bitch! How could she do this to me?"

He picked up the phone and punched in Marissa's number.

A sleepy voice answered the phone "Hello."

"Why the hell did you lie to me? Why did you let me think I couldn't get anyone pregnant?"

"Who is this?"

"Don't play games Marissa. Why did you let me think I couldn't have kids?"

There was silence on the other end. Then he heard her swallow. "Shane. How did you find out? The doctor told me he would never tell you."

"How did I find out? How did I find out you ask. Well let's see. I showed up at my girlfriends house and after she puked her brains out she told me she was pregnant. Tell me Marissa, how long did you think you would get away with this little lie of yours? And why the HELL would you pay off my doctor to tell me such a bull shit lie?

"I wanted to prove that you were cheating on me with that slut Trish. And I figured that if you got her pregnant that it was true you were banging her too."

"Well I hope your happy Marissa. Because I never once cheated on you. Especially with Trish. I thought I knew who you were but I guess I was wrong now wasn't I." Shane slammed down the phone and grabbed his car keys.

A/N Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just been so busy with my new job, and my friend just had a baby. So it's been pretty hecktic around here. I'm also sorry this chapter isn't that long either. I hope that it's ok for now! Happy Veteren's Day!


	23. An emergency

Just the Shane's cell phone rang.

"Hello" he snapped.

"Shane it's Sarah. Where are you?"

"I'm just leaving my house to go to Crystal's, why?"

"Um you might not want to come over here. We're on our way over to the hospital..."

"Sarah don't you dare tell him why!" Crystal shouts in the background.

"Sarah what's going on? What's wrong with her?"

There was silence and then he heard a door click." Sorry I just had to go outside so that she wouldn't hear me telling you. Now please don't panick, this is usual during your first pregnancy, but she just wanted to make sure that it wasn't any..."

"Not to be rude Sarah, but can you just tell me please." Shane snapped.

"She's bleeding. We're just going to the hosptial to make sure that everything is ok. I felt that you had a right to know. And Shane if you really do love her like I think you do, your ass had better be there by the time we get to the hospital."

Shane's face paled. He swallowed hard. "I'm on my way right now. I might even beat you there. Just don't tell her I'm coming or she won't let me in to see her and I don't want to stress her out anymore."

"Alright Shane. Bye."

A half hour later.

Shane pulled into the emergency room parking lot and all but sprinited in to the emergency room.

The nurse on duty looked up to see him standing there out of breath. "Can I help you sir? Are you ok?"

"No...fiance...pregnant...bleeding...need...to...see." Shane said trying to catch his breath.

"Are you talking about a girl named Crystal?"

Shane nodded hoping he hadn't missed her.

"Well sir, they are moving her into the maturnity ward right now it's on the..."Shane starts running away "third floor."

Shane bolted up the stais 2 at a time. He had to see her.

"Crystal..Crystal" Shane said patting yet again. Man he needed to get back to the gym.

"Room 304 hon. Sarah is expecting you."

Shane walked down the hall thinking of all the things he needed to say. He spotted Sarah on her cell phone talking with someone when she abruptly hung up.

"Wasn't that a little rude? You could have kept talking."

"Nope I was yelling at your answering machine. I didn't think you were coming. When you didn't answer your cell phone I got pissed."

"I turned it off when I got into the parking lot. But that doesn't matter right now. How is she?"

"She's gonna be fine, but the are keeping her overnight just to make sure."

Shane walked into the darkened room and walked over to her bed. She was sleeping peacefully. God she took his breath away everytime he saw her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm a little rusty so here goes nothing.R/R


	24. Confusion

Crystal stirred in her sleep an hour later. Groaning she rolled over and tried to open her eyes to no avail.

She could have swarn heard Shane's voice. She groaned again and forced her eyes open.

Shane was sleeping next to her on a chair. His hand was holding hers and he was snoring slightly.

She smiled forgetting why she was mad at him. "Shane. Are you awake?" She ran her hand through

his hair. God she had missed him.

Shane woke up slowly. "Crystal. Oh thank god your ok." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

The nurse opened the door and peaked in. She needed to take her blood pressure.

Shane broke the kiss. "Honey, I'm so sorry for what I've done. I should have realized sooner..."

Crystal looked at Shane confused. " Shane what are you talking about? I was never mad at you."

Shane's face paled a little. "Hon, do you know why you are here?"

"Sure. I had really bad period cramps and Sarah brought me here, although I don't know why they

would put me in the maturnity ward. You would think they thought I was pregnant or something."

She started laughing, but Shane paled a little more.

"Sweetie I'll be right back. I just have to talk with the nurse ok?"

"Sure. On your way back can I have some ice cream?"

"Fine. Not a problem."

Shane walked out the door not expecting to see the nurse standing right there.

"Is it ok to go in now sir? I just need to take your fiance's blood pressure and tempurature."

"Um no it's not really a good time, but I do need to ask you something."

"Sure. Is there something wrong?"

"Well I'm not really sure. You see her friend Sarah called me and told me that she was in the hospital

because she was bleeding. When I got here she was still sleeping, and she remember's everyone, but

she thinks she isn't pregnant. I asked her if she knew why she was in here and she told be because of

a really bad period. And then she said something about how she couldn't understand why she was put on this

ward concidering she wasn't pregnant..."

The grabbed her phone and immediately called Crystal's doctor. Once off the phone she brought Shane over

to the nurses station and sat him down. "Now Mr.McMahon please understand that we will help your fiance

in anyway we can. But you have to understand that she's in denial. It may take some time, but we'll help

you through anything we can."

"But nurse what is wrong with her? Why can't she remember that she's pregnant?"

"Well there is a possibility that she slipped into a comma and woke up with partial amniesia, or she could

just be in denial."

"Is there anything I can do to help her remember that she's pregnant?"

"No I'm sorry."

Suddenly the nursed station alarm went off. Shane looked up and saw that it was Crystal's room.


	25. Decision

Shane ran down the hall to Crystal's room. Just before he entered the room, the nurse grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry sir, but until we find out what is wrong, we can't let you into the room."

"She's going to be my wife. I don't care what your policies and procedures are. I'm going in there to be with her."

The nurse pushed him back once more. "Sir if you refuse to co-operate we will have you arrested."

The nurse ran into the room leaving Shane standing there on the verge of tears. He knew he should have never left her side. Now she was in that room all alone with nurses poking and proding.

Sighing he walked back to the nurses station and sat on one of the chairs. He couldn't believe this was happening. He put his head in his hands when all of a sudden a nurse went running by with a doctor on her heels.

Shane stood up and walked over to the room when the head nurse came out of the room. He paled when he say the blood on her scrubs.

The nurse looked at him and figured now was the best time to tell him. She walked him over to the nurses station and grabbed him a glass of water and told him to sit down.

"Nurse please. I don't give a damn about the water. Just tell me what's going on. No one has given me a straight answer here and I'm really starting to get a little pissed off with this crap."

"Well Mr.McMahon it seems your fiance is in labor. We're trying to stop it, but with every attempt to stop the labor the worse it gets for her. Now you have a choice, where this is your baby. You can have one, and possibly both, but you have to make a choice because there is always the possibility that we may loose one of them."

"What the hell do you mean she's in labor! She's only five months along.!"

"We realize this Mr.McMahon, that is why we were trying to stop the labor. Unfortunatly if we try one more time, we'll loose not only the baby, but your fiance as well. If you like we can perform a c-section to take the baby out, and save possibly both their lives. But we need a decision right now. There's no time to think."

"Fine. Do it. Just don't loose her. I can't live without her."

The nurse ran to the room and the staff rushed out with Crystal lying in the bed not moving. Shane fell to his knees and started crying his eyes out. He prayed that she would be ok.

24 hours later...


	26. Naming

Crystal sat up in bed a little groggy and she had a sharp shooting pain in her stomach. Groaning she sat up and looked around the room.

She spotted Shane laying in another bed. He shifted when he heard Crystal groaning. "Crystal baby, how are you feeling?"

"Shane where am I? I remember having stomach pains and Sarah brining me somewhere, but I don't remember anything else. Oh my god. Shane is the baby ok?"

Shane walked up to her bed and sat next to her. "Baby you have to calm down." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You can see the baby in a little while when you feel better."

"WHAT! What do you mean I can see the baby? Shane what's going on? Please. What's wrong with the baby?"

"Honey please calm down. They had to deliver the baby last night. She is perfectly fine. They have her in an incubator. She wanted to come out into the world a little early our little one. The doctor says that once you feel up to it, we can walk down and see her ok?"

"Shane is she going...wait we have a baby girl?" A tear formed in her eye.

"Yes baby, and she's beautiful just like her momma." Shane kissed her. "I just want to say I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you honey. Please forgive me for being a idiot. I love you and I don't want to loose you both."

"Shane how could I not. I love you too. I'm sorry I put you through this." Crystal said with tears streaming down her face.

They cuddled for hours just talking and after a while Crystal got up and started to walk around. They went by the nursery and saw their beautiful baby girl. She was just three pounds and fighting to breath. With a full head of sunshine yellow blonde on top of her head Shane turned to Crystal. "So what shall we name our little ball of sunshine?"

"I don't really know Shane. How about Alicia? Or Nicole? OOO Linda after your mom?"

Shane laughed. "How about Alicia? I really like that name. Alicia Nicole McMahon sound good?"

She smiled and nodded.

A few hours later after filling in the brith certificate and things both crashed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
